A Day In The Life Of
by LyraLilyJackson
Summary: James Potter? Lily Evans? Sirius Black? Frank Longbottom? Well, Whoever's life it is, the Gryffindor Quidditch team are very wrong when they assume that this morning is going to be like every other... JamesxLily. All dialogue.


A Day In The Life Of….

AN: Yes, I know, I'm supposed to be updating Christmas With The Potters, but this crazy bit of writing wouldn't get out of my head…. And voila, here is a random JamesxLily one shot. I know it doesn't go anywhere or even make much sense, but inspiration (however random) cannot be ignored. The Quidditch team members are from my story Christmas With The Potters, but not the same universe.

/- indicates a change in the people speaking.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think in a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…... Ginny does.

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING, PADFOOT! Time to get up! Get up! Up!"<p>

"Prongs! Give those blankets _back!_"

"No! Get up! We have Quidditch practice! You too, Frank! Up!"

"What _is_ that noise? Is that you, James?"

"Yup. Don't mind us, Peter. Go back to sleep."

"And thank Merlin you_ can."_

"That's the spirit, Frank! ….not really, but you're better than Sirius, at least."

"PRONGS! It is _five thirty _in the morning!"

"Would you _please_ stop _yelling_! Some of us are_ trying to sleep!"_

"Eh, sorry, Moony. C'mon Frank, let's move it. Padfoot, _get your arse moving right now."_

"…."

"Who's getting the girls up?"

"Marlene. Hold on a bit while I get Timothy."

"Say, is that Lily sitting down there in the common room?"

"Shh, Longbottom! D'you want James to hear-"

"Too late."

"Hey, that's Lily, isn't it? It is! What is she doing down here at this hour of the morning? You blokes carry on down to the pitch, I'll meet you there in a minute."

"A minute, _sure."_

"Whuzzgoinon?"

"Morning, Tim."

"Morrhnin? Alhhreadi?"

"Unfortunately. Here come the girls."

"'Lo, McKinnon, Dorcas, Andrea."

"Morning, boys. Where's our captain?"

"Chasing Evans, as usual. She's the only thing that can distract him from Quidditch. Pity, really."

"Noooo! This is what you dragged me out of bed for, Marlene?!"

"Well, _I _thought we were having a practice. Considering the match against the Slytherins is in a week and we need to give them as little spying opportunities as possible."

"I don't know about you people, but these couches look really comfy right now. I'm just going to take a small nap…."

"Smartest thing you've said all morning, Tim."

"zzzzzzzzz"

/

"GOOD MORNING, Lily Evans!"

"AHHHH! God, Potter, were you trying to give me heart failure?"

"Not really, no."

"Then _what _was that for?"

"Because, it's morning, you know. And when one sees a pretty lady like you, the polite thing to do is wish them. Do Muggles not do that?"

"Of course they do! They just don't- oh, forget it. What do you want, Potter?"

"I want to win the Quidditch match against the Slytherins. I want Snape to look in a mirror and die of fright. I want Voldemort gone. I want you to be my girlfriend, cause I like you. I want to know what brought you to the common room at five thirty in the morning. I want Sirius to stop stealing my shirts. I want to be the bloody best Head Boy ever. I want-"

"Arrghh, stop! Don't want much, do you, Potter? Do all prats do that, or is it only you? I never understood a word beyond the Snape part."

"I _want _a lot of things, Lily, but that hardly means I'll get them all….. Besides, I'm fairly sure Snape knows what he looks like. Probably. Maybe."

"….."

"And with friends like Remus, you learn how to talk fast if you want to interrupt his convoluted thought processes. He likes thinking out loud…"

"Hmmm, that _is _true."

"See? Now Lily, would you-"

"_No,_ Potter. Go _away._"

"Where?"

"What?"

"If you're going to tell a bloke to go away, Lils, you should at least tell them where to go. It's just common courtesy, y'know."

"I don't know! Just go far, far away!"

"But that would imply leaving the castle grounds. Which I can't. Well, technically _I _can, cause I'm a Marauder, but I'm not _supposed_ to. And wouldn't it be awkward if someone caught the Head Boy roaming around Hogsmeade and he said he was just following the Head Girl's orders? Look very dodgy, that would."

"Ugh, Potter! You're so…so-"

"Amusing? Entertaining? Oddly good at worming out of questionable situations?"

"….."

"Ha! You smiled!"

"Did _not!_"

"Did, too! And you never answered my previous question."

"Did not! Because the answer is NO!"

"Did, too. So no, you would _not_ mind telling me what you are doing in the common room at five thirty in the morning?"

"Did not. Wait, _what_?"

"Did, too. I repeat, you just said you would not mind-"

"Did not! No, I got _that _part. You prat, that wasn't what you were going to ask _at all!"_

"I assure you, Lily, that was _exactly _ what I was going to ask. And now you have to answer. Did, too."

"Did not. Okay, fine…. If you must know, I was thinking."

"Did, too. Thinking, hmm? About what?"

"Did not. Well, about how Marlene said last night that she had early practice today. And how only _you _would be mad enough to hold Quidditch practice this early in the morning."

"Did, too. And if you think _I'm _mad, Lils, you are sorely underestimating the Quidditch fanatics in this world. And what else were you thinking?"

"Did not. Who said I was thinking anything else?"

"C'mon, Lils. I know you. That's not even a two second thought. Did, too."

"Did not! I was also thinking that well, maybe….."

"Yeah?"

"That you're not such a prat anymore."

"_Oh."_

"And that maybe I wouldn't be completely, totally opposed to the idea of going out with you…"

"Uh huh."

"And that maybe you _did _make me smile, after all."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, James, you did."

"….."

"….."

"See, I got there in the end."

"Shut up and continue the kiss, James."

"With pleasure."

"Mmmm"

/

"zzzzzzzz"

"Shiriush?"

"zzzz…. Yeah, Marl?"

"Are they done yet?"

"No, they're still argu-_snogging?!"_

"What?"

"They're snogging!"

"WHAT?"

"Frank! FRANK! Wake up, you've got to see this!"

"zzzz…..Whhhuuut? Is the world ending?"

"No! Yes? Maybe? It's James and Lily! Look at them!"

"Woah…."

"Yeah."

"I don't think we'll be having that early practice after all."

"I agree. Damn you, Prongs, I'm going back to bed."


End file.
